peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chores, Chores Galore
Bootlegs is an episode of Peppa's adventures. It is the 16th episode of the season. Synopsis Sonic is forced to do chores. Plot Sonic is sleeping in his bed peacefully when Peppa throws him out. She informs him that he has to do chores and it's 1:00 PM. Sonic asks how long he was asleep, and Peppa answers " Five days ". However, when Peppa leaves, Sonic runs around the house to make it look like he was working. Peppa, however, doesn't fall for this trick. She throws Sonic out of his window to wake him up the next morning. Sonic has no other place to go, so he finally decides to do his chores. After Sonic does his chores with Peppa watching, she says that she’s going on holiday and will be back in a few days. As soon as she leaves, Sonic turns off the show he’s watching and calls up everyone he knows for a party- from Willdawg14 to ScribbledEggs to Mateusz11113 and Jared Fogle. They have a wild party all night, and the house is a mess by morning. Sonic doesn’t care, until he gets a call from Peppa saying that the rain cancelled her holiday, and that she’s coming home early. Sonic goes into a panic, and realizes that everyone will have to do the chores and clean up the house. They do this quickly in a montage, and leave by the time Peppa comes back. She’s is impressed, except for one small detail. Sonic asks what it is, and Peppa opens the closet door to reveal Jared and ScribbledEggs making out (as Jared learned how old Scribbled was). They see Sonic and Peppa watching in horror, and everyone screams. The episode ends. Transcript Intro card (Sonic is sleeping in his bed, when Peppa throws him off) Sonic: " OW! Why? " Peppa: " It's one in the afternoon. You have chores to do. " Sonic: " Oh. How long was I asleep? " Peppa: " Five days. You have a life, y'know. " (Peppa climbs down from the treehouse) Sonic: " Ugh, chores. Who invented them? I just want to play ROBLOX all day. " (A light bulb appears above Sonic's head) Sonic: " That's it! " (Sonic runs out of his treehouse and runs around Peppa's house, making it look like he was working) The next day' (Sonic is hurled out the widow) Sonic: " WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! " Peppa: " I didn't fall for your foolish little trick yesterday. You are gonna do your chores today, 'cause I will be watching you. " Sonic: " Okay? " Peppa: "-Also you can't run either " Sonic: " SHOO- " (Gradually, Sonic does all his chores) Peppa: " Oh yeah! That reminds me, I'm going on an eight day holiday. Bye! (Walks off) " (Sonic watches TV until she leaves) Sonic: " She's gone, YES! (turns TV off) It's time to party! (Picks up phone and dials) " (Willdawg14 picks up the phone) Sonic: " Will! " Willdawg14: " What is it? " Sonic: " Peppa's finally gone and now we can party! Will: " Are you seriously still letting yourself get pushed around by her? " Sonic: " You don't know the half of it, man. Now get over here! " Will: " But i- " Sonic: " ASSEMBLE OR TREMBLE! " Will: " Okay, okay! " ( Later, the treehouse is packed with people, music and lights. Sonic and Will are standing on a stage) Will: " Wow. It looks like the whole town is here! " Sonic: " Yeah, i invited all the users, and the adults, and Jared Fogle and his aides. Peppa will never know. " Will: " Well, she BETTER not. " (Sonic goes up to the microphone) Sonic: " Alright everyone, listen up. I hope your all having a good time! Just don't make too big of a mess! " ScribbledEggs: "Sonic, I'm over 30 years old. I don't make messes. " Jared Fogle: " Your over 30 years old? " Eggs: " Uh... yeah. " Jared: " Huh. Hey aides, who's the oldest person I've ever molested? " Aide 1: " Uh... i'm pretty sure it was a moldy grapefruit you found in the fridge. " Jared: " Okay, cause I think i'm about to molest some EGGS! " Aide 2: " Really? Aren't you worried about the hard shell? " Jared: " What? No, I- ugh, never mind. " Sonic: (rolls eyes) " Hoo boy. Alright everyone, lets get partying! " (Everybody keeps partying. The next morning, Sonic wakes up on the floor. He gets up and looks around. There is a huge mess.) Sonic: (shrugs) " Oh well. Peppa won't be back for a few days anyway. " (Suddenly, the phone rings. Sonic answers.) Sonic: " Hello? " Peppa: " Hello, Sonic? You sound tired. Are you doing your chores? " (Sonic jumps up) Sonic: " Uh... maybe... " Peppa: " Oh, good. Because the weather is really bad and I've decided to come home early. I should be back today, and i'm going STRAIGHT to your house to see what you've done! " Sonic: " Oh. Uh... okay. Well, see you then. Bye. " (Sonic hangs up and looks around again) Sonic: " All of a sudden, it looks way worse. " (Sonic looks around the room, and sees a bunch of old cleaning supplies) Sonic: " Hey, guys... " Users: (wake up) " Yeah? " Sonic: " We've got some work to do! " (Working for the Weekend plays. The users begin working on chores, and clean up the entire house as the montage plays. At the end, everyone leaves as Peppa comes home) Peppa: “ That cheeky hedgehog better be working. “ (Peppa goes inside and is surprised. The house is spotlessly clean) Peppa: “ Sonic! “ (Sonic screams and jumps up from behind the couch) Sonic: “ What? Oh, Peppa, your back! “ Peppa: “ That’s right, and the house looks perfect! I never should have doubted you! But there is one small thing I’m worried about! “ Sonic: “ What? “ (Peppa opens the closet, revealing Jared Fogle and ScribbledEggs making out. They stop and look at Peppa and Sonic, who are shocked) Jared: “ He gave me permission! “ ScrbbledEggs: “ I honestly have him permission! “ (Sonic and Peppa start screaming. Scrib and Jared look at each other, shrug and scream as well. The episode ends) Premiere This episode had 4.62 million viewers on its premiere. References in Popular Culture *“Working for the Weekend” by Loverboy plays during the chores montage. **This is likely a reference to Regular Show. **Additionally, Sonic watches Regular Show when he is done with his chores. *Sonic references BFB when he says "Assemble or Tremble". Gallery ,weird.png|Title card Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:PA Category:PA episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon